


harry potter au's i haven't written yet

by rexcorvidae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Useless Lesbians, a lil, canon has been put into a food processor for 5 minutes on high, hermione is so fucking tired, like honestly just the worst, mostly w/ draco tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcorvidae/pseuds/rexcorvidae
Summary: what it says on the tin: a place for me to share all my semi-fleshed out harry potter au's that i haven't written full fics for yet!up first: female harry, female draco, gay self-indulgence
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	harry potter au's i haven't written yet

**Author's Note:**

> did i build this au SOLEY around the concept of fem!harry short-circuiting while fem!draco teaches her the waltz for the yule ball? yes! am i sorry? absolutely not!  
> yes i made a Spotify playlist for this verse specifically and yes there are six mitski songs on it i am not accepting constructive criticism
> 
> jkr can choke its my canon now
> 
> i will? probably update this at some point so for posterity's sake: this version published 6/25/2020

okay first things first: i agonized over harry's name for ages but i have tentatively settled on Hawthorn, mostly for the meanings of hawthorn trees in folklore. and also the Symbolism. currently using Diana for Draco but i'm far less attached to that.

**various and sundry things about this au that don't fit in a timeline:**

\- Remus and Sirius smoke. they feel awful about it and tell Hawthorn to never, _ever_ start, but fuck raising a child is stressful okay. The result of this is that all of her jumpers/jackets (which are primarily stolen from them) smell like smoke and old books and fresh-cut grass from a quidditch pitch. incidentally, guess what Amortentia smells like to Diana?

\- This fic is firmly in camp Desi Harry Potter. It doesn't come up in this outline but just know that

\- narcissa is very active in this so i wanna clarify some stuff about her motivations: she was never super jazzed about her marriage to Lucius (and vice versa) but at the time she didn't exactly have the means to argue, and afterwards it was far safer to be a Malfoy than a Black. That said, her loyalty is primarily to herself and her daughter. That loyalty extends to her husband only as far as it is what's best for her child. She loves the _fuck_ out of her daughter, but she also isn't very... affectionate? She's repressed okay Sirius can count how many hugs he ever got from his parents on one hand.

\- many of the things I set up as pureblood culture are borrowed from [before the doors of hell lamps burned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220911) by [basketofnovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas), which you should all go read if you haven't already

 **precanon** **:**

\- Sirius still goes to Azkaban, but is proven innocent when hawthorn is like, 3/4ish. for a while he doesn't pursue guardianship because he's, yknow, actually recovering from being in Azkaban, and because Dumbledore promised/insisted that Hawthorn was well settled into life with the Dursley's. 

\- I just had the concept of like. In canon there's an anecdote about Petunia shaving Harry's head and his hair growing back over night. in this verse something similar happens but instead hawthorn sees a woman with like a very short (gay) haircut at the grocery store and is like... awestruck without really know why. the next time petunia bemoans her terrible hair, Hawthorn tries to remedy the situation by cutting her hair _herself_ to look like the woman at the store. it isn't particularly successful, and petunia shaves her head in a fit of pique. when she wakes up the next morning she has the baby gay haircut of her little dreams.

\- Hawthorn at 8 is a scruffy little ball of anger and fear and trauma. The Dursleys have a lot of Opinions about the Proper Way girls should look, but they were also not going to spend any more money on Hawthorn than absolutely necessary. as a result, she is hated by the Dursleys not just for being a girl, but for being the wrong kind of girl. 

\- she has learned by now the dangers of open rebellion (it still happens, occasionally - she still has her mother's temper), so instead she rebels in little ways. she tries to embrace their criticisms of her being the _wrong kind of girl_ , she works out that uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia might be _right_ another being the cause of all the "freaky business" that happens around her, and has taken to trying to control it. she practices floating pebbles in her cupboard at night, not for any real purpose, but just because it's something she _knows_ they would hate, and they don't know, so it's _hers._

\- this goes on until Hawthorn is 8ish, at which point Sirius finally convinces Dumbledore to let he and Remus surprise her for her birthday. They arrive at Privet Drive. The conditions there are... what they are. Hawthorn is no longer living with the Dursleys.

\- This gets out, of course. Sirius was a high-profile figure anyway with his false-imprisonment and his whole prodigal-son-turned-head-of-house narrative. The conditions under which he adopts her remain a secret - one of the few things he and Dumbledore agree upon around this point in time - but everyone knows that the Girl Who Lived is effectively back in the wizarding world.

\- Lucius knows an opportunity when he sees one and "encourages" (re: insists) that Narcissa use Diana to mend bridges with her cousin. She isn't particularly fond of him using their 8 year old daughter in his fucking political maneuvering, but agrees - mostly bc she has her own reasons for wanting to reconnect with Sirius. namely, that as her head of house, he has the authority to negotiate a divorce wherein she gets to keep her dowry (bc bullshit pureblood patriarchy). she isn't necessarily looking to divorce Lucius any time in the immediate future but it's always good to keep your exits open.

\- Sirius is... understandably skeptical. He doesn't trust Narcissa, he _definitely_ doesn't trust Lucius, but unfortunately Diana and Hawthorn seem to have kind of hit it off? And he thinks of all the times _he_ had nearly made a friend as a child, only to have his parents yank him away and hiss that he wasn't to be around _that_ type and feels gross. So, fine. They only ever play at Sirius's, because again, Sirius doesn't trust Lucius as far as he can throw him. Sirius and Narcissa aren't exactly _friends_ but things aren't as icy between them as they were before. 

\- Narcissa never explicitly tells Diana to _lie_ to Lucius about what she's doing on visits to Hawthorn, but she does mention off-handedly that if her father found out, he wouldn't want her to go back, and she kinda gets the message. 

\- Visits to Hawthorn's become very enticing for Diana, partially bc she gets to hang out with her friend, but also because pureblood gender roles do not exist there. No one yells at her for playing rough or getting her clothes dirty, and Sirius even teaches her how to _fly,_ even though mother says that flying isn't an appropriate hobby for a Girl Of Her Standing. this very slowly (and mostly through a series of accidents and coincidences) merges into playdates with the Weasleys as well. These are very awkward at first, but Hawthorn is nothing if not stubborn, and both parties find that the other isn't all that annoying when they're just playing exploding snap or tossing a quaffle back and forth. 

\- Let's throw Hermione in too fuck it. Hawthorn attends a muggle primary school during the week (this mostly because Lily frequently and vocally thought it was _bullshit_ that wizards had no formal schooling for children under age 11, and that they didn't at least avail themselves of the muggle public school system instead, there were people at Hogwarts that didn't learn the layout of the solar system until they took Astronomy??? the fuck???). Hawthorn and Hermione don't click immediately. Hermione takes Hawthorn's general quiet manner and scowl as being rude, and Hawthorn thinks she's rather bossy. But Hawthorn steps in when she sees some kids picking on Hermione because one of her many faults (according to her aunt and uncle) was her inability to mind her own business, and a friendship is formed. One day Hermione is visiting, and Remus goes in to check on them to find Hermione holding a ball of light in her hands and showing it to Harriet. 

_\- alright then_ , he thinks a little faintly, before quietly closing the door and going to owl McGonagall

\- Hermione eventually joins the play-dates with the Weasleys and Diana, and to her own horror, Diana finds that she actually _really likes Hermione_ , because sometimes Hawthorn and the Weasleys are just Too Much, and Hermione has read loads of interesting books (even if they're _muggle_ books), and is an equally rapt listener when Diana tells her about wizarding history

\- By the time 1st year rolls around, Diana is in Turmoil. for the past few years, she's tried to copy her mother, who manages to be cool and calm and agreeable no matter who's talking, or what they're saying. but she sits at her father's dinner table at night, listens to him talk about the Weasleys and "mudbloods" (a word she is Not to use in Sirius's house), and she knows she isn't supposed to argue, knows that he's her father and he's right, except... he's not? or at least, she's _met_ the Weasleys and she's met (one) muggleborn, and she hasn't seen _any_ of the things her father talks about, and if she isn't even allowed to _ask_ then how is she supposed to know what's right or not? and she can't ask her mother without maybe getting in trouble because she can _never_ tell what mother is thinking, and it's not fair! and that urge to _argue_ , to _yell_ until one of them just _listened_ to her grew stronger and stronger, until-

**sorcerer's stone**

\- whoops, it's sorting hat time!! guess who's in for a surprise. that's right kids we got Gryffindor!Draco (Diana) (tbf this could also work with Slytherin Draco but. The Parallels.)

\- I want a scene between Narcissa and Sirius where Sirius is like "if I suspect that even a _fraction_ of what was done to me is going on in your house I don't care _who_ your husband is friends with, I will rain hell down on both of you." Narcissa is offended that he thinks she would let that happen, but is privately relieved to know she has his support Just In Case.

\- i don't have much else planned for this tbh. there's a fair amount of tension between Diana and Pansy/Blaise/Theodore/etc as they all try to figure out where they stand with each other now, as well as some antagonism from some well meaning but very suspicious Gryffindors about Diana's placement. also congratulations McGonagall you have a new daughter she's very prickly and occasionally shouty but also she and Hermione Granger are the main holders of the braincells in Gryffindor house. best of luck to you.

\- bizarrely Diana and Neville kind of end up bonding over being Pureblood Disappointments. this isn't particularly healthy as it mostly consists of one of them saying "man I've let down my family and my family name" and the other replying "damn it do be like that" but listen. they're 11.

\- Diana doesn't write home a lot. Lucius wasn't... _thrilled_ about his daughter's placement, but knows an opportunity when he sees one, and writes with a lot of probing questions about Hawthorn, and the Weasley children, etc., generally showing more interest in her than he has... ever. She isn't stupid, but she also doesn't know how to feel about it, because he's still her _dad._ so she makes out like she's just too busy to write back, and as a result can't write to her mother much either. the result is Diana feeling very isolated and forging stronger bonds with her friends as a result.

\- i kinda want Diana to go with the trio down to get the store, but i'm not sure what her trial would be yet... hmm......

\- also, congratulations Diana! you know that feeling in your stomach when you see your best friend carried into the hospital wing unconscious on a stretcher? get used to it

**chamber of secrets**

\- Lucius still gives Ginny the diary 2nd year (the whole bookstore scene is a prime example of the Weirdness for all of them of seeing Diana with her family - the way they can't joke or speak casually without getting cold, stiff formality back). Even with Hawthorn's parseltongue, a lot of people suspect Diana of being the heir - after all, Potter spoke to the snake, but Malfoy was the one who _summoned_ it, and wouldn't it make sense, the Heir trying to hide out in a different house to avoid suspicion? Ron and Hermione still know that's bullshit because they live in the _same dorm_ , if either of them were sneaking out to petrify people, you'd think someone would have noticed by now.

\- Ginny and Diana bonded over being the only girls and having Dumb Rules their parents want them to follow _just because_ they're girls, so when she goes oddly quiet and reserved, Diana notices. Her attempts to bring it up get rebuffed, so she sneaks off after Ginny on a whim one night. For all of Tom Riddle's talk of "pureblood supremacy", what he wanted most was _power_ , and he wasn't going to let something as trivial as the blood status of a child trying to get in his way stop him. Diana is found petrified the next morning

\- Narcissa had clocked Lucius acting... oddly, since this whole certification business started. But she followed the usual policy she took with her husband when he was obviously trying to Mastermind something, and Didn't Get Involved.

\- Then their little girl is petrified, and that odd, secretive behavior turns far too compassionate, far too considerate and gentle with her, and she _knows_.

\- Girls in her family didn't exactly have traditional pureblood upbringings. A few months before her marriage to Lucius, Aunt Walburga sat her down and taught her _marital skills_. How to track down a mistress. How to spot a husband trying to hide money away without you noticing. How to brew Veritaserum, and how to resist it. "Men will wander," She had told her, "And frankly, all the better, if it means he stops bothering _you_ , but never forget, dear, where your loyalty lies. You are a Black, and your job is to make sure he remembers who's in charge."

\- Of course, the name _Black_ held a lot more weight back then than it did now, but the lessons still held true. So she played the tearful, fretting wife, until any suspicions he had toward her were quelled and he sequestered himself in his study, and she made him a cup of tea with a healthy dose of Veritaserum, and brought it to him with a warm pat on his shoulder. Then, when he'd swallowed and gone stiff she hit him with a full-body bind and calmly, coolly, asked him _what_ exactly, he'd done.

\- "Am I supposed to believe that it never _once_ occurred to you that our _daughter_ would be in just as much danger as those muggleborns? That you would be putting her in the same dorm with an _untrained_ , _possessed_ witch?" "It was only supposed t'attack mudbloods," He'd slurred, "Wasn' supposed to go after her..." Narcissa scoffed, and he continued, "...but a grieving father makes for a good headline."

\- Narcissa had never been Bellatrix - had never _enjoyed_ pain or cruelty - but in that moment she wanted to use the Cruciatus so badly it _burned_. 

\- Instead she stuns him, bottles the memory, and shows up on Sirius's doorstep in the middle of the night.

\- "I know what's happening at Hogwarts, and in exchange for this information you are going to act as my legal Head of House and arrange my divorce from my garbage husband. Good talk."

\- Sirius, still like 60% asleep: "wot"

\- this confession is not enough to arrest Lucius, unfortunately - it's a fight to approve the use of Veritaserum in the _best_ of circumstances - but the threat of a very public trial is enough to keep Lucius from fighting Narcissa for custody, which he would be within his legal rights to do bc once again, patriarchal pureblood bullshit

 **prisoner of** **azkaban:**

\- honestly don't have many notes on this one bc i haven't decided if we're going to have a Prisoner-of-Azkaban-but-Pettigrew situation or not (altho in this verse no one has ever escaped from Azkaban, so the concept of weak wimpy little Peter Pettigrew doing it is v interesting...)

\- one thing i know for sure: seeing all the Hormones and Romance that takes place in Hogsmeade, Ron and Hawthorn finally cave to all the teasing they've gotten from, well... _everyone_ since they became friends and kiss one (1) time. it's gross and terrible and like kissing your sibling and they firmly agree that they are Just Friends and bugger anyone who tries to say otherwise

\- also opens up some deep-seated trust issues Hawthorn has with Dumbledore bc she heard him trying to convince Remus and Sirius to take her back to the Dursleys when they first adopted her, and that if Dumbledore has reason to suspect they are Bad Parents he'll send her back regardless.

**goblet of fire:**

\- HONESTLY THE REASON THIS AU EXISTS okay kids buckle up

\- First of all: when they saw dress robes on the supply list, Sirius was put in charge of taking her to get them, because he had more experience with that than Remus did. And he was going to! Honest! And no, _Moony_ , he _didn’t_ need to ask Narcissa or Andy for help, because he was a grown man, he was fully capable! Fully capable! Of buying his god-daughter a dress!! He just… hadn’t quite found the time yet. Hawthorn is similarly unenthusiastic because she has Complicated feelings towards femininity as a concept and is on that patented Potter avoidance shit

\- And then the World Cup happens and he AND Hawthorn are distracted because Quidditch (and maybe Hawthorn quietly redirects Sirius’s attention anytime it seems like he’s getting close to remembering that’s a Thing that needs to be done). So she goes to school without them, and is not particularly pressed about this because honestly any event where she absolutely _had_ to wear dress-robes probably wasn't an event she wanted to go to anyway, so no big deal!

\- Then she's named the fourth champion, and she can be forgiven if dress robes are not exactly her first priority.

\- A quick note: Rita Skeeter's focus is much more on "the Romantic Conquests of the Girl Who Lived" which include pretty much all of the Gryffindor boys in her year (Ron in particular, which gives everyone who knows them a good laugh), a few Hufflepuffs she had Potions with, and a boy from Durmstrang she had never spoken to in her life. All in all, bearable - except until Skeeter starts writing about her _"questionable upbringing and unstable home life_ " - this makes her Very Very mad and defensive, which, of course, was what Rita was aiming for.

\- McGonagall announces the Yule Ball, and Hawthorn just kinda. Stares at her blankly. It isn't until she explains that she, her date, and the other champions will be expected to lead the dances, does the panic set in, and make her say "I can't, I don't even have dress robes!"

\- " _What?_ _"_ ask Diana and McGonagall in identical tones of voice

\- “Er, well, Sirius and I were going to go out to get them, but we kind of forgot, and then we got the news about the World Cup tickets, and…”

\- Two identical calming breaths.

\- "I'll take care of this, Professor."

\- "Thank you, Miss Malfoy."

\- so Diana writes to the seamstress that Narcissa has gotten her dress robes from for ages, and arranges for her to meet them the next Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione and Ginny come with to get their robes fitted, a) so Hawthorn will be a little less cagey about the whole thing, b) bonding, and c) so they can watch Diana and Hawthorn dance around each other like *guy from vine voice* is this allowed? is this allowed???

\- Art, and fashion in general, was considered an Acceptable hobby for her by her parents, and Diana is very knowledgeable about colors/silhouettes/etc, so most of the visit is Hawthorn standing still while Diana and the seamstress collaborate

\- While Hawthorn is turned around, Diana pulls out her sketchbook, where she's been idly drawing concepts for Hawthorn's dress robes (a long with like, Lovingly drawn sketches of the curls at the base of hawthorn’s neck or her hands gripping her wand during dueling club. The seamstress, who is an old family friend is like. Given This A Lot Of Thought, Huh? and Diana is like. fellas is it gay to lovingly sketch the way the light catches your best gal pal's eyes when she laughs??? asking for a friend) At the last second Diana adds a little detail to the seamstress’s sketch and without showing Hawthorn what it is, she’s like “YEP we’re done here. Will send you your robes in time for the ball” Hawthorn is just like “well I don’t know what just happened but at least its done”

\- more pressingly, she has NO IDEA how to dance??? what the fuck is a waltz?? people still do that????? seems fake but okay

\- not sure how i would swing it but i want a scene with Krum and Fleur teaching Hawthorn and Cedric (and their respective dates) how to dance, if only for the following reason:

\- Hawthorn doesn't have a date yet so she takes Diana because she at least knows _how_ to dance, and they start out, and Harriet is like “okay, okay, her hand is on my waist, she’s holding my other hand, that’s fine, this isn’t awakening anything in me at all”, and then they hit the lift and Diana just fucking. _Lifts her off of the ground_.

\- hawthorn-potter.exe has stopped working

\- Diana brings her back down and there's a lot of Very Close Faces and Staring Into Each Others Eyes ala a dramatic Austen-esque ballroom dancing scene, meanwhile, the rest of the champions are like Oh, They're In Love Love

\- an interlude on Pureblood views of being gay: for the most part they don't care, _except_ when it interferes with your duties as a wife/husband. You want to have a gay lover? Fine. Does said lover make you waver on your loyalty to your house, or keep you from fulfilling your role, or otherwise embarrass your family by making you seem like a less attractive marriage candidate? Not fine. Diana is pretty sure that _openly going to the ball with Hawthorn Potter_ would be one of those highly visible things you _aren't supposed to do_ , but also- she doesn't _know_. Narcissa is pretty reserved, and never seems to have a hard opinion on _anything_ , and Diana is too scared to even ask, because asking would be as good as admitting what she wants, and-

\- It doesn't matter. Hawthorn doesn't like her like that _anyway_ , and there's no reason to indulge in a childish crush. 

\- not long after this Hawthorn has the thought that she should just bring _Diana_ to the ball! As friends. Of course. Just two gal pals. Platonically.

\- Diana turns her down flat. "I'm going with Blaise," She says, as though the answer should be obvious, "Besides, Hawthorn, you have to go with a _guy_."

\- Hawthorn shrugs like she doesn't care and pretends that the reason she spends the ball glaring daggers at Blaise is that she's jealous of his _friendship_ with Diana. His platonic friendship

\- (for the record, Diana and Blaise have been each-others go-to dates for any kind of Pureblood Function since they were old enough to start dancing lessons. They are also without a doubt the best-dressed couple at the ball)

\- Hawthorn's dress is lovely - midnight blue with a lacy overlay of white lilies and mayflowers (which bloom on Hawthorn trees) and it kinda hits her that Diana Designed This For Her and she has a gay yearning crisis 

\- also YES we have a cliche love-interest-helping-other-love-interest-with-their-dress-scene okay i am not ashamed. Hawthorn is struggling with the clasp and Diana comes up behind her to help and after Hawthorn tucks a stray curl behind Diana's ear and there are a lot of Lingering Touches and Pregnant Pauses etc etc. Hermione isn't there physically but spiritually she can Sense it and is like. Bashing her head against the wall

\- Hawthorn ends up going with... Cedric, I think. If only to give Rita Skeeter something to write about. Cedric recognizes a fellow baby gay and takes her under his wing, and tolerates her Longing Gazes at Diana through the whole ball with much grace.

\- Remus and Sirius dig through James and Lily's vault until they can find the necklace Lily wore to the wedding. It was her "something old", given to her by Mc Gonagall after she and Petunia got into a fight right before and Petunia refused to give her their mother's necklace. They send it to Hawthorn, who wears it to the ball. McGonagall sees her wearing it and Needs A Moment

\- I think maybe towards the end of the night when the hall has mostly emptied Hawthorn and Diana get one (1) dance together and its Soft.

\- okay moving on: I haven't decided if Ron or Diana will be Hawthorn's "something dearly missed" for the 2nd task yet?? both have Potential

\- 3rd task: there's a lot of canon divergence here, some of which i haven't decided on yet? for sure cedric lives, wormtail may or may not be captured here as well. cedric living will have significant impacts on the plot, specifically that Rita spent the whole year turning Hawthorn into a potentially unbalanced attention seeker, and to do that she frequently compared her to Golden Boy Cedric Diggory. So, when said Golden Boy says over and over again, unequivocally, that _Voldemort Is Back_ , it's harder for the Ministry to disregard him. 

\- Hawthorn also gets... pretty significantly injured escaping from Voldemort. She's been hurt before, but this is the first time that getting her to the Hospital Wing didn't ensure that she would make it. They take her to St. Mungos, and there's a few days where she's just _gone_ and _no one will tell them anything_ and Ron and Diana are like about to stage a break-out when they finally get word that she's going to be okay. It shakes all of them very deeply, Diana included

\- from here there are several different paths to take, esp. re Diana's loyalties? Narcissa fully believes that Voldemort is back and wants to get the fuck out of dodge, ASAP. Diana... doesn't. The issue with Diana's custody also was never legally settled in Narcissa's favor - Lucius just decided it wasn't worth the political trouble of a public fight. However, things are different now. Haven't quite decided how things play out from here, but:

\- Diana and Hawthorn clash a _lot_ during 5th year, because Diana doesn't fucking understand why Hawthorn won't just shut up!! Just stop arguing with Umbridge, you _know_ what's going to happen, what's the _point?_ _???_ This is a major point of contention for them

\- Sirius doesn't die at DoM because it's my canon now

\- Ginny and Hawthorn definitely date (and amicably break-up) 6th year and Diana is Not Jealous At All, Shut Up Granger!!

\- Perhaps some Diana and Sirius bonding over being Gryffindor Disappointments

**Author's Note:**

> me: take all the most cliche straight romance tropes  
> me: now make them gay  
> me to me: groundbreaking
> 
> [tumblr](rexcorvidae.tumblr.com)


End file.
